vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
Summary Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shūkurō) is a Fullbringer and a former member of Xcution. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Shūkurō Tsukishima Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fullbringer Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '''( Battled Ichigo Kurosaki and Kūgo Ginjō, defeating the former, albeit without his Shinigami powers and only when he had an incomplete Fullbring, and battling the latter to a stand still) '''Range: Dozens of Meters Speed: High Hypersonic '''with '''High Hypersonic+ '''reflexes (Tsukishima has remarkable speed; his speed is far above that of a normal Human. Tsukishima is fast enough to strike his target before they can even react.Even a Shunpo Master such as Byakuya Kuchiki is forced to keep his guard up against Tsukishima. Tsukishima is also able to dodge fast attacks like Byakuya's Shikai) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ '''(Tsukishima has shown to be quite durable. In his second battle with Ichigo, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of his mansion from a great height without suffering any serious injuries) '''Stamina: High,Tsukishima has shown a high tolerance for pain. Even after losing his arm, he only showed moderate pain while staying calm.Even after being fatally injured by Byakuya, he still was able to make a surprise attack on Ichigo and try to cut him Standard Equipment: Love Gun Intelligence: Skilled in swordsmanship Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordsman,Enhanced Speed,Enhanced Endurance,Enhanced Durability,and Spiritual Awareness Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Fullbring '''Book of the End (ブック · オブ · ジ · エンド, Bukku obu ji Endo): Tsukishima's Fullbring manifests itself in his bookmark, which he can transform into a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba. Kūgo Ginjō remarks that Book of the End is a sword with high attack capability that can literally cut through anything. Book of the End is capable of two types of cut: one which can injure or kill an opponent and one which can insert Tsukishima into the target's past. In addition, he is capable of doing both simultaneously. * Insert Presence: Book of the End has the ability to split the past of whomever it cuts. This ability works not by manipulating time and memories, but by literally inserting Tsukishima's presence into the victim’s history. Victims of this power recognize Tsukishima as someone closely connected to their personal lives, whether it is as family, friend, or lover.He can even usurp the roles of other individuals in the victims’ pasts.Likewise, Tsukishima gains comprehensive knowledge of his victims’ memories. This power takes hold regardless of whether the victim trusted Tsukishima before being cut. Tsukishima can continue to modify his victims’ pasts even after cutting them, however, if they realize that their altered pasts are inconsistent with reality, they are put at risk of mental breakdown.By cutting an affected individual again, Book of the End’s effect on that person is dispelled. Book of the End’s power also works on inanimate objects. For example, by cutting the ground, he can falsify its history to alter its structure and set traps there as though he had done so long ago. By cutting a person’s weapon, he can gain complete knowledge of its techniques, including their weaknesses.As with all Fullbrings, if Tsukishima dies, all traces of his ability vanish, returning his victims to normal. Other Notable Victories .'' '''Notable Losses' Inconclusive Matches